


Together

by leflower



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Breakups, F/M, Fluff, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leflower/pseuds/leflower
Summary: You and Mark broke up awhile ago, and he simply wanted to talk about it. So you do. It does not go the best. Will you two get back together or be separate forever?-That was the worst summary ever, I'm sorry-





	1. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name   
> B/F/N = Best Friends Name

"Please don't go…I-I don't wanna miss you more"

You stopped and turned around, you looked up at him eyes wide and filled with sadness. You whispered, your voice soft, "I can't do this anymore, we were constantly fighting, you were constantly leaving for conventions, and if you weren't at conventions you were filming or in other countries with friends filming! And I understand that you wanted to talk about us but-"

"You can come with me! We can try, _I_ _will try harder_ to stay with you" Mark gripped your hands,pleading with you, trying to keep his eyes locked on yours.

"Y/N I can't lose you again. Last year when you told me we were through I was crushed. I wasn't myself for weeks! I-I can't go through that again."

"I know you were crushed but Mark…"

He looked at you, confused "Y-You knew?"

"Yeah, I watched your videos and all of your friends kept texting me telling me how you were."

"Oh," he looked ashamed "I'm sorry they did that, they shouldn't have bothered you."

"Well, um it's alright because I-I actually asked them too." You rubbed your neck nervously, "Mark, I was crushed too and I wanted to know how you were taking it. I-I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Mark looked you in the eyes, the tiniest glimmer of hope in his own, "You still cared?"

"Of course I still cared! I loved you even after I dumped you!"

"Then why did you do it Y/N?! Why put us both through the pain?!?"

By this time, you two were right in front of one another, almost touching but the tension keeping you apart. He still was gripping your hand, and you knew you should get out before you got sucked back in but you just couldn't, not with him so close. And you were looking at each other like there was nothing else in the world, his eyes were confused, sad and had the slightest hopefulness to them. Your eyes were wide, filled with sadness and had tears on the verge of spilling out. "Because Mark, I figured if I left, we would move on. That we wouldn't exist anymore, the fights and long periods without you would be gone. They'd be memories of the past, but I was wrong. Leaving you caused me more harm then staying with you did. And I never moved on…and it just…"

You sighed, raking your hand through your hair. "You…you never moved on? Y/N does that mean you still...?"

You turned your head not wanting to look at him, you had decided what you were gonna do "Yeah, I still love you and I never stopped but Mark, I can't stay."

"Why not? The room is still open, anything you need I can get you until you get your stuff. We can start our life again, we can start over together! I still love you, and we can work this out!"

"I'm finally doing something with my life Mark," You breathed heavily, "I've applied for college, and I have a job. I'm making a life for myself, and I can't just throw that all away!"

"B-but Y/N…please, please stay."

He sounded so sad, so heartbroken. You were reliving that day, the day you left him. Everything was so alike, he was gripping your hand, he sounded sad, and heartbroken, even the words were the same "Please, please stay"

Mark had said those exact words to you when you told him you were leaving. It had killed you then, and it still killed you now. "Mark, I just-I just can't!"

You managed to choke out. The tears finally spilled, they took their time only a couple falling before Mark put his free hand on your cheek, wiping away a tear. "Please…" he trailed off as he put his lips against yours.


	2. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there   
> I am back with more

He was kissing you even after all that had happened. And the kiss was filled with love you had for each other. It was filled with the sadness of being away from each other for so long, it was home. It was comforting and inviting. It had to end.

You just couldn't do it, so you pulled away. You pulled away completely, you pulled your hand out of his and you stepped back quite a few steps. You had to get away before he reeled you back in. "Goodbye Mark."

You said curtly before turning around and walking out the door leaving a stunned Mark behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm sorry it's really short! I'll try to get the next one up tomorrow!


	3. Tickets

-Two Weeks Later-   
"Hello everybody! My name-"

  
"UGH! You need to stop! You can't keep watching him. You just need to get over it!"

  
You were talking to yourself again, you'd be doing it a lot since you left him once again. And you had been doing the same thing you did last time, you were watching his videos and asking his friends to keep you in check. You hated yourself for it but you couldn't stop. And since that day you had stayed in house curled up, doing nothing.

*RRRIIIINNNGG* *RRRIIIINNNGG*

  
Your phone broke the silence that had settled. You looked down at it to see your best friend calling you. You reluctantly picked up the phone, you'd been ignoring everyone. You were nervous when you answered scared to see what she had to say about your recent behavior, "Hello?"

  
"You need to talk to him."

  
Confusion struck you, you cautiously said, "I need to talk to who?"

  
She sighed "You know exactly who, and exactly why. And to make it easier for you I bought us both VidCon tickets this weekend."

  
You dropped your phone in shock, "YOU WHAT?"

  
"Hey! Calm down! You need to talk to him!"

  
"You could've at least asked me first!"

  
"Yeah well how would that have gone? Hm? The same way everything else has gone? You just ignoring me hoping I'd go away? That's not happening this time, you're going even if I have to drag you out in your pajamas."

  
You sat in silence for a moment not wanting to admit defeat, you huffed, "Fine! I'll go and talk to him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I actually uploaded


	4. Vidcon Part 1

-that weekend-   
*HONK* "Y/N!! HURRY YOUR LITTLE BUTT UP!!" Your best friend yelled from their car.  
You were running late, and ran out of the house stumbling to lock the door. "I'm coming! I'm sorry! I overslept!"

  
You raced to the car and practically jumped in. "Okay, let's go before I chicken out."

  
Your best friend laughed and locked the doors "You aren't chickening out, not on my watch!"

  
As you were driving, you became really nervous. You were constantly checking your outfit, and fidgeting with your bracelet. Your hands were sweaty when you guys finally pulled up to the venue. "Do I have to go in?" You asked nervously.

  
Your best friend looked at you, and said in a soothing voice "Yes, and you'll be perfectly fine. Just don't do anything stupid in front of his fans. You don't want them hating you."

  
You laughed "Thanks for the pep talk."

  
You both got out of the car, and started walking in. As soon as you got in, b/f/n ran off to go find someone to get an autograph from, leaving you in the dust. You mumbled a small, "Thanks for the help, b/f/n," before starting to walk forward trying to find where Mark's station was set up.

  
You had been walking around for a awhile, and the whole time people had been looking at you. Just little glares from certain people, but you could tell they were his fans. And that just made you even more nervous, you knew Mark hadn't said anything bad about you, except that you two had talked and wouldn't be getting back together, but it still made you nervous.

You had been walking for awhile and then you saw it. You saw him, he was at his station giving a fan a hug, he had a smile on his face but you could tell it was somewhat forced, not his usual carefree smile. You started walking closer to the station but stopped when he looked up and saw you. He had looked up to see the next fan but instead had seen you.

You couldn't tell if he was relieved or mad. "I used to always be able to read you, I guess it's been to long," you thought sadly.   
A normal person would've kept walking forward or if it were a movie you two would've met in the middle with a big hug and a kiss. But no, instead you turned around and bolted. 


	5. Vidcon Part 2

You were running as fast as you could around all the people. "Y/N! Y/N! Wait! Slow down!"

  
You could hear Mark yelling, trying to catch up to you, which only caused you to run faster. As you were running you could feel tears forming but you didn't care. You let them flow freely but instantly regretted it for they blurred your vision causing you to slow down. As you wiped the tears, you could see the doors right in front of you. You ran out, and gasped for air, almost making it to the parking lot before a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, picking you off the ground. "Let me go!"

  
You writhed in the persons grasp, punching their arms trying to get them off of you. "Y/N! Stop hitting me!"

  
"Let me go!"

  
"I'm not letting you go! Not again! Not ever again!"

  
You stopped trying to escape knowing it was pointless. You let out a defeated sigh. He had always been bigger, stronger and faster than you. You slumped against the familiar feel of the person, letting your tears free. You cried out, trying to tell him how you felt "I'm sorry! Okay? I didn't want to leave you! B-but I couldn't stay! Staying was so much heartbreak! And I just, I didn't know what to do! I wasn't thinking, and I-I just-"

  
"Hey, hey. Sshhh. It's okay, just calm down," Mark's soothing voice said to you. "It'll be okay, just calm down. You're here now aren't you?"

  
You sniffled "Y-yeah."

  
"And that's what matters right now, you came back. You came back to me."

  
He set you down and you turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry," you whispered.

  
He pulled you close, his arms around your waist and kissed you, but this time, you didn't pull away. You welcomed the kiss, wanting him back, wanting to be his again. And you could tell he wanted the same thing. You could vaguely hear people saying "Aww!" And taking pictures, but neither of you cared.

You two broke the kiss but stayed together in a tight hug and you two didn't do anything until Jack and b/f/n came over and said "Hey lovebirds, this is really sweet and all but Mark, your fans are waiting for ya."

  
"Oh," he laughed "Yeah, I should probably go back. Will you come with me?"

  
He looked down at you and you looked up at him questioningly "I don't know Mark, they're your fans."

  
"Please? Please stay."

  
Those words again, there was still something with the words but this time they were used for good. You nodded, a smile lighting up your face, "Alright, let's go."

  
He gripped your hand as you two walked back into the convention. You were happy, and as was Mark. "Hey Mark, you know I still have to go to college right? And so I won't be able to be near you a lot of the time?"

  
He looked down at me "Yeah, but we're together and that's what matters."

  
Everything was mostly perfect, and you two would stay together for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cheesiest, most predictable ending ever and I kinda hate it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if any of the dialogue is confusing to read


End file.
